


A Loss of Dignity

by dustnik



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnik/pseuds/dustnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Set in 1924. Thomas is left in charge of Marigold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loss of Dignity

Thomas strode into the library to ensure that everything was in readiness before the family members arrived for their tea. Lady Edith was already there with young Marigold on her lap. “Have you seen Lord Grantham, Barrow?”

“I believe he was just leaving for his appointment in York, m’lady.”

“No!” Edith stood, speaking emphatically, “I must see him before he goes. It’s very important.” She handed the little girl over to Thomas. “Please, look after her while I try and catch him. I’ll be right back.”

“But m’lady … ” Thomas’ voice took on a panicked quality as he watched the woman dash off. He felt quite certain that this lay outside the duties of an underbutler. He held the child stiffly at arm’s length, and immediately she began to cry. He stepped out into the great hall hoping to spot a maid or anyone he could hand the girl off to. Seeing no one, he returned to the library. “Don’t cry, Marigold. Don’t cry,” he begged, but the wailing only increased.

At length, he heard the sound of a man’s voice from behind him. “Mr. Barrow?” Thomas spun around to see the new footman, Andy, leaning in the doorway wearing a bemused expression.

Thomas shouted over the din, “Don’t just bloody stand there. Find someone to take her.”

Instead, Andy came in and took the child himself, pulling her close to him. At once, the girl became silent. “That’s better, isn’t it?” the footman cooed to her.

“How did you do that?” Thomas looked amazed.

“I grew up in a big family, so I’ve had lots of practice. Why do you have her anyway?”

“Well, it wasn’t my idea, was it?” Thomas replied testily. “Lady Edith just handed her to me and left.”

“It might be easier if you sat down and held her,” Andy suggested.

Thomas complied, and Andy set the little girl on his lap. She looked up at the underbutler with curious eyes and yanked the lock of thick, dark hair that had fallen down on his forehead. “Ow!” he yelped. No sooner had he extricated his hair from the child’s grasp when she grabbed hold of his tie, pulling it open.

Andy was trying hard not to laugh. He reached into his pocket and took out one of the chocolate biscuits he kept there for Sybbie and George. He handed it to the girl who accepted it gleefully. “That should keep her busy for a while.”

Thomas looked down in dismay. “She’s getting crumbs all over me.”

“You’ll survive, Mr. Barrow,” Andy assured him. “I have to go downstairs now to fetch the tea.”

“But—”

“You’ll be fine.” The footman walked away grinning.

Marigold soon finished the treat and proceeded to wipe her sticky hands on Thomas’ clean, white shirt front, depositing streaks of chocolate there. He dug into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief, dabbing at the stains to no avail. The child then reached for his face, leaving even more chocolate. He proceeded to wipe her tiny hands before she could inflict any more damage. The girl wriggled from one knee to the other exposing a wet spot on his trousers. Thomas’ face screwed up in disgust. “Ugh, Marigold,” he muttered. Hearing her name, the little girl giggled and fixed him with a sweet smile.

Lady Edith sailed back into the room, startled to see the normally dapper servant looking much the worse for wear. “I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

Thomas rose and handed her back the child. “Not at all, m’lady.”

Edith remained skeptical. “Are you sure? I know she can be a handful.”

He gathered what he could of his pride and exited the room. Stomping angrily through the hall and down the stairs, he nearly ran into Andy carrying the tea tray. The footman’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Thomas’ disheveled appearance. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a sound, Thomas hissed, “Not a word. Do you understand? Not one bloody word.”


End file.
